batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Issue 405
Synopsis "Year One (Part II of IV): War is Declared" An escaped mental patient named Albert Blume has taken a hostage and is threatening to kill her. Commissioner Loeb sends SWAT commander Brenden to the scene of the apartment to take care of the situation. Lt. Gordon hears about the maneuver and intercepts Brenden before he can do anything rash. Jim enters the building alone and manages to single-handedly defeat Blume without causing him undue harm. He knows that if Brenden’s team went in, the results would have been disastrous. A few nights later, Bruce Wayne makes his first official debut as Batman. He attacks a group of teenage punks stealing electronics and intercepts them on an apartment fire escape. The fight proves difficult and one teen nearly loses his life. However, he succeeds in apprehending all three and promises to improve his technique before venturing out for a second time. Over the course of several weeks, rumors of a "Bat-Man" begin circulating all throughout Gotham City. Even Detective Flass experiences a chance encounter with the mysterious vigilante. Lt. Gordon holds a meeting with the other cops and addresses the Batman situation. Flass gives his jaded eyewitness account of the Batman, but neglects to include details involving his own illicit affairs at the time of the encounter. Four nights later, the Batman breaks into the Mayor's mansion. The mayor is hosting a party with several key city patrons including Commissioner Loeb and criminal entrepreneur Carmine Falcone. Batman throws a smoke grenade through the window and warns them that from this point forward none of them are safe. Following the event, Loeb appoints Gordon the lead investigator in a special task force designed to bring down the Batman. Gordon begins investigating a chain of suspects – a chain that takes him all of the way to the District Attorney's office. He interviews assistant D.A. Harvey Dent and even begins to suspect him of being the Batman. However, Dent has a solid alibi for his whereabouts and Gordon crosses him off the suspect list. In truth, Dent is keenly aware of the Batman’s presence and has been secretly aiding him. Later, Gordon and detective Sarah Essen are nearly killed by a runaway truck driver asleep at the wheel. Batman arrives on the scene and Gordon witnesses him rescue a wino who has fallen in the path of the out of control vehicle. He commands Batman to halt, but the vigilante darts down an alleyway. SWAT officers arrive and open fire, but Gordon begins to suspect that the Batman is not the evil creature that he read about in his files. Batman runs inside of a derelict building for shelter. Commissioner Loeb consults with the SWAT officers over the radio and authorizes the use of deadly force. Chief Brenden uses a helicopter to firebomb the apartment building. Appearances "Year One (Part II of IV): War is Declared" Individuals *Batman *Harvey Dent *James Gordon *Sarah Essen *Arnold Flass *Gillian B. Loeb *Carmine Falcone *Jefferson Skeevers *Albert Blume *Barbara Eileen Gordon *Branden *Feck *Learner *Stanley Merkel *Charlie *Marion *Shelly Locations *Gotham City **Brigham Circle **District Attorney's office **East End **Gotham City Police Headquarters **Robinson Park Items *Batarang *Utility Belt Category:Batman: Year One Issues Category:Batman (Volume 1) Issues